Chris Halliwell's Rant
by Crystalzap
Summary: After Piper kicks Chris out where does he go & whats is he thinking? What would you if your lil big brother had just been kidnapped & mother just said she never wanted to see you again before your even born. Yeah life just sucks sometimes.


**This is my first Charmed fic, it's only a one shot and it's in Chris' POV but I'm sure you can tell that ;P**

**Anyway onto the story :)**

* * *

**Chris Halliwell's Rant**

'You know sometimes life just sucks.' Chris thought as he walked in the underworlds caverns waiting to sense when his mother and aunts went to rescue Wyatt so he could help. And it's almost two years before I'm even born, great huh? My own mother just kicked me out of my ancestral home and told me she never wanted to see me again. Granted she has no idea, well she has very little idea who I am, but it still hurts. And whatever happened to knowing your kids anywhere, I mean as much as I've tried to hide it all the clues are right there!

They've traveled through time before, they know what it's like to stare their own dead mother in the face, and what you can and can't say. Who else but our family ever messes with time anyway? Besides I'm a witchlighter for crying out loud, do they honestly think anyone but a Halliwell could get away with having a child with their whitelighter? And everyone used to say I looked like my mother and had my father's eyes… can they really not see it?

I know it's important to my mission that they don't find out but honestly I think they just don't want to know. They say they want the truth all the time bombarding me with countless questions. Who are you? Why were you the one sent back? How do you know so much? I mean if they just took five freaking minutes to _think_ about it instead of asking me, again, they'd realize exactly why I'd risk so much to save their precious baby.

Chris paused in his thoughts as a demon spotted him and quickly shot out his hand using his powers to grab the demons heart before it could even yell. Within seconds the demon burst into flames and was vanquished with barely a sound. Chris kept moving it was only a low level demon but it wasn't wise to stay in any part of the underworld long.

Ah, there he could feel his little big brother, so he wasn't far. The young witchlighter knew he should by all sane rights wait for the Charmed Ones and not orb into the middle of a powerful demon clan, but then his brother was in danger. Deciding to split the difference Chris orb into the cave he sensed his brother in and hid before anyone could see him.

Peeking around the large bolder that was his cover he spotted his almost one year old big brother. Chris smirked, his brother was fine. His morality changed to the dark side for now but not a hair out of place. So he would wait until the charmed ones showed up or Wyatt was in danger.

Chris didn't have to wait long only five minutes later all three of the Charmed Ones orb in and started vanquishing demons. The leader was taking his brother over to a stone though and once he set Wyatt down the toddler put up his blue shield. This was it, all the demons were distracted by the sisters and he was the only one that could get through his brothers shield.

He didn't waste his chance as the demon's clan leader started forming a fire ball he tackled him from behind making the moron vanquish himself with his own attack. Chris stood up letting his eyes check over his brother, seeing the toddler was alright he searched the floor finding the scepter that started this whole mess before his looked up to the Charmed Ones. They'd already vanquished all the demons and were looking warily at him so close to Wyatt.

It would have been funny if it didn't hurt so much. He forcefully pushed down the bitterness at having his own family hate him, now even feared him and told them what they needed to do. To point the scepter at Wyatt, when they didn't move right away he add 'Trust me'. He knew they didn't and he refused to look at them fearing it would break him he focus his eyes on the small rod as Piper picked it up and did as he said.

Wyatt's shield went down almost immediately and Chris backed away as Piper rush to the baby. She was a bit confused that Wyatt's shield didn't go back up for Chris but accepted his answer that now Wyatt trusted him. She was too happy to have the toddler back to question it further anyway.

Chris orbed out right after the charmed ones left but he went to the golden gate bridge to think while the other went to the manor. He really didn't think he was welcome there anyway. He'd gained Wyatt's trust today and sure that was great but he lost everyone else's. He continued to think there long after Leo's little visit, still wondering just how stupid his family must be to not see him, for who he was.

Every Halliwell that time traveled was found out in the first day, two tops. Either he was really, really good or the 'Charmed' generation of his family meant the same as 'special'.

* * *

**AND CUT! I hope you liked it! PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
